poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Fairly Odd Baby/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Fairly Odd Baby. Prologue (The movie starts at the 100 Acre Wood, where Pooh and his friends [Along with The Justice Acre Wood Brood (excluding Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda) and Zazu] are waiting) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They should be here. * Peck: Don't worry Rabbit, Olive is getting right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Genius kid on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Otis: Sure you would, Zazu. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Eeyore: So where’s Olive and the DigiDestined now? * Piglet: Well Eeyore, I think I see them coming now. (Then, Olive, Tai, and his friends had arrived) * Olive Doyle: Hi, everyone. I'm back! * Rabbit: It’s about time, what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listens to any of us until Olive showed up. * Olive Doyle: And it’s a good thing that I had Zhane to help me to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi, and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. * Leni: The mall? I should have gone with her. * -Maybe another time Leni. * Leni: Ok. * -Wait, there's Mimi now. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for having a mission at Dimmsdale with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us for this mission, ???. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * -Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", ??? ? We’re ready to go Dimmsdale. * -I know we are Tai but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Olive Doyle: I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Bugs, Thomas, Alex, Tino, Twilight, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice (VO): STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. (Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to Dane) You guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have a special plan for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Marty: I don't get it. It's not like that Pooh to be late. * Melman: Do you think something's wrong? * -Well I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, ??? ? * -They’re saying we gonna had a mission. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new mission? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about this mission unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that this mission is really good or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: - * Eugene Krabs: Well, uh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Tommy Oliver: So where are they now? * Alex: Hey, they are coming now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai, and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry were little late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before going back to Dimmsidale. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. * - * - * - * - * Tino Tonitini: So what this mission is about? * Winnie the Pooh: '''Well, Zordon says that he'll explain everything once he arrives. * '''Familiar Voice: And we're here now. (Then, Zordon and Alpha 5 arrived) * - * - * - * - * - * - (Then, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor has arrived too) * Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia?! Princess Luna?! Princess Cadance?! Shining Armor?! What are you guys doing here?! * Desperation for a Baby (The scene begins in Dimmsdale where Wanda as an airplane flies over the park) * Wanda: Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is your airplane speaking. If our look our your right side of my armpit, you'll see we're right over Dimmsdale Park. * Timmy Turner: Cool! Geronimo! (jumps off the plane) * Cosmo: Timmy, pull my finger. I mean, ripcord. Cosmo's Big Surprise Baby Shower/Cosmo Runs Away The Search for Cosmo/The Villains Knows Cosmo's Having a Baby *'Wanda: '''Oh, this is terrible. Our baby is going to be born alone and-- and with Cosmo. We have to split up, search every corner of the universe, and find them. *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' But most important, keep this top secret. Nobody must know that a fairy baby is about to be born. Now find Cosmo and some extra hot sauce. Go. go. go! (All the fairies and some of the heroes split up and search for Cosmo) * '''Timmy Turner:' Ok, people. it's been 3 hours. How's the search going? Talk to me. * Fairy Solider 1#: He's not at the arcade. * Fairy Soldier 2#: String factory negative, also. * -Not here at the Barnyard. * -Not here in Royal Woods either. * -Haven't found him in Danville. * -Not in the Great Valley. * - * Mama Cosma: He's not in the Fairy World or in his room, which is ready for him any time he decides to leave Wanda. * Cupid: (dancing in Rio) He's not in Rio, but I'll keep looking. * Jorgen Von Strangle: Curses! This can only mean one thing-- I should have gone to Rio. * Timmy Turner: Look, we've covered the entire universe, and cosmo is not here or in Fairy World. Are there any other worlds we can check? * Jorgen Von Strangle: Oh, no! * Timmy: You thought of someplace? * Jorgen Von Strangle: No. that burrito went right through me. I must now file a report with the great white round one. Finding Cosmo/The Baby is Born/A Shocking Surprise (Out in a field, Cosmo happily sang and danced) Cosmo Oh, I'm lost, I'm lost I brushed, and then I flossed, '' ''and now I'm lost * Cosmo: Oh, hey, guys. Timmy! "Get lost"? Best wish ever. Getting lost in the great outdoors is very soothing-- no more mood swings, no more cravings. I haven't even barfed in--on Timmy Well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad. Hello, Barfolomew. * Wanda: Cosmo, thank goodness we found you. * SpongeBob SquarePants: We thought you were caught by our greatest enemies. * Goofy: We're just glad that you and the baby are safe. * Tino Tonitini: Timmy, isn't there something you would like to say? * Timmy Turner: Cosmo, I'm really sorry I wished you away. Can you ever forgive me? * Cosmo: Hugs! (Everyone hugged until the stomach kicked Timmy and Wanda into a bush) * Timmy Turner: Ugh, is that a no? * Cosmo: Uh-uh. the baby just kicked. I think that means it's coming. * Wanda: Aw, did you hear that, everyone? The baby is coming. * Everyone: The baby is coming!?!?! (panics) * Cosmo: Cool it, everyone. this is no time to panic. Let's all remain calm and get to the fairy hospital so we can all enjoy this beautiful moment. (At the hospital) * Cosmo: (screams in pain) This is not a beautiful moment! * Dr. Rip Studwell: Don't worry, Cosmo. Everything's looking fantasic...(looking at a mirror of himself)..on me. You, on the other hand, sound like you're in a lot of pain. * Cosmo: No. childbirth is--eee!--wonderful. Aah!!! * Misty: It doesn't sound like you're enjoying it. * Luna: Well, of course, he's not. He's about to have a baby. * Iago: Which is again, still weird. * Kimberly Hart: And his agony is really annoying. * Gatomon: Is there anything you can do, Dr. Rip Studwell? * Dr. Rip Studwell: I have just the thing. (poofs up earmuffs for everyone) * Wanda: That's better. thanks, Dr. Rip Studwell. * Dr. Rip Studwell: What? * Wanda: What? * Timmy Turner: Huh? * Cosmo: (removes the earmuffs) Get it out! Get it OUT!!!!! * Dr. Rip Studwell: Fear not Cosmo, Dr. Rip Studwell is on the case. Now does anyone here know how to deliver a fairy baby? * Timmy Turner: You mean, you don't know how? * Rocky DeSantos: But you're a doctor. * Nala: What about you Brock? * Brock: I only know about breeding Pokemon. Not fairies. * Louie: Ok, but what about Mrs. Loud? She had 11 of them. * Rita Loud: True, but I'm a dentist. Not a doctor. * Huey: Then Cosmo is so doom! * Sunset Shimmer: How could not know how to deliver a fairy baby!?! * Dr. Rip Studwell: Well miss, a fairy baby hasn't been born in thousands of years. No one knows how. Let's see if this button does something. * Rabbit: Wait, that's the... (Dr. Studwell pressed the button and the bed crushes Cosmo constantly) * Carver Descartes: You are an idiot! That moves the mattress. * Dr. Rip Studwell: Yeah, it does. * Timmy Turner: There's got to be something we can do to get our baby out of him. Can't I just wish it out? * Dr. Rip Studwell: Ha ha ha! Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. As far as I know, baby delivery is a highly intricate and complicated medical procedure. You can't just wish it out, can he? * -(Shrugs) * Genie: It's never been done in 10,000 years. There's gotta be another way. * -There's no time! * -Well, it's either wish it out or Cosmo will explode! * -Do we have much of choice. * -For his sake, no. * -What you do think Cosmo? * Cosmo: I'm a very uncomplicated person. Wish it out. wish it out! * Timmy Turner: Ok, ok. I wish our baby was out! (Wanda waves her wand and the mood is so calm that a fairy choir lightens the mood) * Dr. Rip Studwell: The angelic choir is going to cost you extra. (Cosmo unveils the purple towel and a glow reveal the littlest new fairy) * Baby: Poof. * Everyone: Aww! * Tigger: Well I'll be. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh my goodness. * Wanda: Oh, Cosmo, our baby is beautiful. * Rarity (EG): So gorgeous * Tish Katsufrakis: So precious * Lola: It's so perfect. * Lana: I'll say. That baby's glow hurting my eyes. * -Mine too. * -I wonder what kinda baby it is. * Timmy Turner: Is it a boy or a girl? I got to know. I got to know. * Dr. Rip Studwell: Excellent question. Let me just take it outside where the light is better and find out. * Jorgen: Not so fast, "Dr. Rip Studwell," or should I say, (rips disguise off) Anti-Cosmo? * All: (gasps) * Anti-Cosmo: Oh, poo. * Jorgen: Ha! Good thing I was here to save the baby from your evil clutches. Now let me take it outside where the light is better and make sure that it's safe. * Anti-Cosmo: Not so fast, "Jorgen," or should I say, (ripping of disguise) Pixies in a Jorgen suit. * All: (gasps) * H.P.: Darn. I really thought the Jorgen suit would work this time. * Sanderson: Well, it did get us into that club in Rio. * Princess Jasmine: (takes the baby) You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Disguising yourselves as our friends to take this baby away. Now, I'm going to take this baby outside where the light is better safely and-- * -Not so fast "Princess Jasmine", or should I say, (rip disguise off) Princess Azula! * Azula: Rats! * Rita Loud: '''Shame on you young lady. Now, I will take the precious baby where the light is better until Cosmo and Wanda come out. * '''Lincoln: Not so fast, "Mom", or should I say, (rips off disguise) Harley Quinn! * Harley Quinn: Oh peanuts! * -Oh, give us the baby. * Applejack: Well just take it where the light is better away for you sickos! * -Right, you tell them Applesauce. * Applesauce?!?! I thought it was Applejack * -Uh... * -Wait a minute. How come there are 5 of you in this room right now? * Twilight Sparkle: Then that means that, my friends over there are (reveals them to be the Pyscho Rangers) * Everyone: The Pyscho Rangers!?!?! * -I told you her name was Applejack! * -Shut up! * Mama Cosma: Oh, give me my grandchild. (takes the baby) There, there. I'll just take him-slash-her outside where the light is better now and look at the-- * Jorgen: Not so fast, "Mama Cosma," or should I say--(pulls on her hair to rip of her 'disguise') Wow, this one is really glued on there. * -That's the real Mama Cosma. * Wanda: Give me back our baby. None of you has the slightest idea how to keep it safe, warm, and loved. (sees that the baby is gone) * -It's gone! * Where is it?!?! * Timmy Turner: (hiding the baby in his shirt) Oh, no. The baby is gone. You guys should run outside where the light is better and look for it. * Baby: Poof. poof. * -(in Ratigan's voice) What was that? * Jorgen: Hey, his puny chest just poof-poofed. * -He has the baby! * Jorgen: Give me the baby, Turner. Its magic must be used for good. * Anti-Cosmo: Give me the baby, Turner. * H.P. and Sanderson: Its magic must be used for evil. * Mama Cosma: Oh, give me the baby. I just want to pinch its cheeks. (All of them drew the scared heroes into a corner as Cupid plays the piano) * Cupid: Weird. The music was much cheerier in Rio. Escape From The Hospital/Rocket Power Stroller Chase (Cuts to a reporter outside the hospital) Timmy and Friends Watches Over the Baby/A Horrible Turn of Events At Anti-Fairly World/Timmy's Plan Gone Horribly Wrong Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains Fixing the Universe/Naming the Baby Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Magmon47 Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes